


How funny.

by garbagebear (paranoidparsnip)



Series: TG drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Rize just being a general tormenting little shit in Kaneki's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidparsnip/pseuds/garbagebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first human you truly killed... it was you, wasn't it?<br/>How funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How funny.

Is it so wrong to want to hurt someone? Is it such a crime to want to hear their fear breaths, you know, the ones that happen right before the pain starts? There’s a thrill, isn’t there Kaneki? In seeing how far you can pull the veins out of their neck before they all snap. They’re food. Do the silly little humans feel remorse over their food? Would they be beating themselves up over eating a salad? What about a steak? It’s only natural. It happens all around us, everyday. Spiders eating flies, cats eating mice. Why are we any different? 

They don’t expect anything else from you anyway. You broke, heh-heh, like a cup. Yamori used you like a piece of fine china, and when he was done, you were in too many pieces! No one can say they didn’t expect this.

But you wanted more didn’t you? You started going after other ghouls too. Not as savory, though. Power is such an unwieldy thing, but you didn’t care at all. Even when it tore a bigger hole through you and you couldn’t contain yourself, you still kept eating. And eating! And eating until you were nothing but a patchwork of other ghouls! And _I_ was greedy one?

What would your Anteiku pals say about you now, Kaneki? When they see how grotesque and monstrous you’ve become. I wonder if anyone even remembers the naïve bookworm who sat quietly by himself and never wanted to make trouble.

The first human you truly killed... it was you, wasn’t it? How funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Rize is an absolute nightmare, wretch, and sadist but I love her to pieces.


End file.
